


The Pirates Daughter

by Black_Widow_in_Training



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Rape, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow_in_Training/pseuds/Black_Widow_in_Training
Summary: Killian Joans is the father of Fenix Quinn, but he does not know that... not yet anyway. She like everyone else got stuck in the curse that Regina cast, join her as she starts to remember bits and pieces of her past in flashbacks. But what happens when the curse breaks? and Fenix finally is hit with everything and then her father comes to town with someone else from Fenix's past. Does she survive or do things fall apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT**

**_ Flashback _ **

_Fenix was only 5 years old when she walked into the kitchen to find her mother on the floor, she was used to this her mother would go out for hours and come back home smelling like alcohol and sex. Not that Fenix knew what the smell of sex smelt like but after five years she thinks she knows what it smells like. Fenix would shake her awake, her mother would get up swear at her go for a shower and go to bed. This time was different her mother never woke. She didn’t know what to do, she had nobody to contact she was terrified she ran outside hoping to find someone. She tripped over her little feet as she ran outside. She ran through the woods and came across a carriage that nearly ran over her. Fenix heard a women yell stop and got out and walked towards the little girl._

_“Who are you little one?” the women asked in a soft voice_

_“Fenix ma’am, I need help” Fenix said with wide eyes._

_“What seems to be the problem” the voice asked_

_“My mummy won’t wake up” Fenix said her lip wobbling._

_“Why don’t you show me where she is dear” the soft voice ask Fenix walked her way back through the forest the women following behind her Fenix opened the door a gasp felt the women’s lips_

_“Come dear, I will look after you” the women said_

_“I don’t know who you are” Fenix said innocently_

_“My name is…” the women said_

**_ End of flashback  _ **

Fenix sat up sweat dripping down her face. Her breathe was harsh and heavy and tears stung her eyes. She looks around her room, and she notices she is in a house Fenix blinks a few time’s wiping her face. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was rising she turned and looked at her clock five thirty pm the it blinked. Fenix got up and walked towards the window to look out at the unfamiliar town Fenix sighed as she placed her forehead against the cold window and let out a few breathes. That nightmare seemed so real, Fenix thought as a shutter went down her back she closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out a smaller sigh. She turned around and went for a shower knowing she won’t get back to sleep after that nightmare. After she was dressed she decided she would walk to Granny’s for a coffee and breakfast when she walked in she noticed a blonde sitting at one of the table’s. Confusion took over her face, Fenix froze when the Mayor walked up to the blonde women, she looked familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Fenix shook her head as she sat down with a groan, Ruby skipped over and smiled

“You look like shit” Ruby quirked Fenix looked up unimpressed

“Same can be said for you” Fenix muttered Ruby smiled at her best friend

“Is everything okay?” Ruby frowned

“I’m fine” Fenix lied, her eyes turning back to the blonde who now was wearing her drink, Ruby looked alarmed and told the blonde where the laundry room is and went back to Fenix

“Do you know what you want yet?” Ruby asked

“The usual, by the way… who is that?” Fenix asked

“Her name is Emma, apparently she is Henry’s birth mother” Ruby shrugged

“Wait, as in Henry Mills, the Mayor’s son” Fenix gapped. Well this is interesting news.

“Yep” Ruby said popping the ‘p’ before she went to make Fenix’s coffee and breakfast. Once eaten Fenix decided she would go for a walk, so she got another coffee for on the go and started walking down the street.

“Fenix dear” Fenix heard Regina call out for her Fenix froze

“Madam Mayor” Fenix smiled

“Oh please I have told you it’s Regina” the brunette grinned Fenix relaxed, Fenix and Regina were quiet close also as she was Henry’s baby sitter from time to time.

“I noticed you looked a bit distracted in there is everything okay?” Regina asked concerned. It was very, very rare for Fenix to see this side of the regal women and if she ever did it was only for Henry

“Yeah I’m fine” Fenix said with a fake smile, but by the unimpressed looked Regina gave her she knew she was lying.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked

“Reggie, I’m fine seriously” Fenix sighed she didn’t want to tell Regina about the dream she will probably brush it off or think she is crazy Regina didn’t look happy but didn’t say anything

“I’m guessing you flagged me down because you want me to keep an eye on Henry tonight?” Fenix asked

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you look” Regina said pausing trying to find a word that best described her friend right now

“I look like shit, yeah Ruby already said so” Fenix sighed and ran a hand through her hair a frown etched on her face. Regina raised her eyebrow at the young blonde at her language

“I sure hope you don’t use that type of language around Henry Miss Quinn” Regina said in her Mayor voice

“Don’t worry Reggie I don’t” Fenix smirked Regina narrowed her eyes

“I’m not going to be able to persuade you to call me something else am I?” Regina questioned

“Nope” Fenix smiled and chuckled Regina shook her head.

“I have a question for you though” Fenix asked as they started walking towards the Town Hall she guessed Regina was walking to work today or the car was already there and she went for a quick walk to Granny’s

“Yes dear?” Regina asked

“Who is that blonde women you were talking to, it looked like you were arguing” Fenix asked she noticed Regina going stiff and she sucked in her breathe okay maybe she should abort mission before Regina goes all Madam Mayor on her arse.

“She is Henry’s birth mother, or so she claims to be, try not to worry about her she won’t be here for long” Regina said tightly Fenix nodded her head and dropped the topic at hand. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

“I will see you tonight Miss Quinn” Regina smiled Fenix blinked confused, has she forgotten something.

“It’s our weekly dinner at my house remember dear” Regina smirked, _oh shoot_ _that’s right_ Fenix thought to herself, she totally forgot all about it thanks to that stupid nightmare of hers

“Of course, I didn’t forget you know, how can I forget these nights with your awesome cooking skills” Fenix laughed

“Uh huh, I am sure my dear” Regina smiled and chuckled a bit before she walked in. Fenix threw away her empty cup of coffee and continued on her walk, she didn’t know how long she spent walking around the streets of StoryBrooke but she came to a stop when she collided with a body.

“I am so sorry” a voice squeaked… _oh great_ Fenix thought to herself Fenix looked up in a huff and the women gulped she knew next time she saw the Mayor she would get yelled at.

“Maybe if you looked where you were going” Fenix snarled as she stood up a hard glare on her face the small women flinched

“Woah, hey what is going on here” a voice said Fenix turned to look at the person who was interrupting the convocation.

“That is none of your business blondie now back off” Fenix growled

“You’re blonde to” the blonde pointed out.

“Hey Emma” a small voice called out Fenix recognised that voice from anywhere a strained smile grew on the older blonde’s face

“Hey kid” Emma smiled Henry then looked over

“Fenix! What are you doing here?!” Henry grinned

“I was taking a walk, when someone ran into me and knocked me over” Fenix said unimpressed

“Oh, did Emma knock you over?” Henry asked

“Henry what have I… oh Miss Blanchard, Miss Swan” Regina said in an apathetic tone

“Regina” Mary Margaret squeaked Regina gave her a glare

“Henry please go wait in the car” Regina growled Henry looked up and went to open his mouth but the look Regina gave him made him close it and walk to the car, he looked back with a frown

“Fenix what happened” Regina asked

“I was still walking I have been all day I didn’t realise the time, and then next minute I am on the ground” Fenix said

“Oh so this is just as much your fault as it is Mary’s” Emma huffed Fenix looked over at Emma

“Don’t you have things to do Em-ma” Fenix huffed Emma narrowed her eyes at the young girl

“How old are you?” Emma asked

“That is none of your business” Fenix huffed

“She is eighteen” Mary Margaret spoke up

“Should you respect your elders” Emma said

“Shouldn’t you mind your own business and leave when you aren’t wanted” Fenix snapped Emma stepped back surprised at the girl she looked into those blue eyes, she could see pain behind them.

“Look, Fenix was it? Mary Margaret has apologised for knocking you over, you are both at fault, neither of you were paying attention when you should be, can’t you just leave it at that” Emma asked.

“What happens if she got badly hurt Miss Swan” Regina snapped, she loved Fenix and saw her like her own daughter so she was very over protective of her

“She wasn’t, if she did get hurt then we would off worked something out but since no one was hurt, how about we just go our separate ways” Emma said trying to defuse the situation.

“This is none of your business Miss Swan so how about you go back to where you are from” Regina snipped

“This isn’t any of your business either Madam Mayor yet here you are” Emma growled back

“Actually it is, Fenix is like a daughter to me. So it does concern me” Regina barked Fenix gasp and looked up at Regina

“Really” Fenix whispered

“We will talk about it later” Regina murmured and Fenix nodded her head. Emma and Mary Margaret even blinked in surprise

“Look I am sorry, it won’t happen again” M&M said

“It better not otherwise, or you will pay the consequences” Regina snarled

“Come on Fenix” Regina said as she turned on her heel and stalk to the car Fenix sent a glare towards Emma and Mary Margaret before following the older brunette. The car ride was silent Fenix kept thinking over Regina’s words. She saw her as a daughter, she didn’t know the brunette actually cared about her that much. Fenix was that out of it she didn’t even realise they had stopped

“Fenix, honey we are here” Regina whispered bringing the blonde back to her senses Fenix looked at the older women and smiled and climbed out of the car towards the already open door. They walked in Fenix took of her shoes and put them on the shoe rack and walked into the kitchen to help Regina cook dinner. Tonight it was Creamy Garlic Prawn Carbonara, with a side of salad, when dinner was cooked the three of them sat down to eat it. Afterwards Henry did the dishes with the help of Fenix, Regina poured herself and Fenix a glass of her apple cider.

“I didn’t know you saw me as a daughter” Fenix said softly as she got herself comfortable

“Of course I do dear, you look after Henry and you are so kind and caring, you are also quiet sassy, stubborn and sarcastic, but you are like a daughter to me, you have been all these years” Regina said quietly

“I love you” Regina smiled Fenix gasped she only ever said that to Henry tears filled Fenix’s eyes

“I love you to” Fenix whispered Regina pulled the younger girl into a hug.

“Hey is everything okay?” Henry asked as he bounded in, he gave Regina a sceptical look

“Yes Henry everything is okay” Regina smiled Henry gave his mother a fake smile

“Fenix, can I show you something?” Henry grinned

“Sure” Fenix sniffled she wiped her face and followed the young boy to his room.

“You can’t trust her” Henry hissed as he closed the door

“Henry” Fenix said shocked

“She is the Evil Queen” Henry said

“Henry stop, she is your mother” Fenix said

“Look” Henry sighed he grabbed his book and showed her pages, she read through it and gasped and nearly dropped the book. That women, she is from her dreams, Fenix stood up shaking,

“Fenix?” Henry said confused

“I… I have to go” Fenix said as she ran out the last thing she heard was Regina calling her name as she grabbed her shoes and ran towards her house. Emma saw the blonde running from the Mayors house and was curious so she followed Fenix to her house. When the younger blonde entered her house she locked it and went straight to her room. That women, she is the women in her dreams she shivered as she remember what happened in her dreams, She has never met the women so how on earth is she dreaming about her, she has never seen the book, so why does Henry have a book with her in it Fenix head started hurting she clenched her teeth and laid in her bed tossing and turning until she feel into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1 WARNING WARING WARNING!!!! THERE WILL BE MEANTIONS OF TOUTURE AND SEXUAL ASSULT AHEAD PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_“Fenix dear it’s time to wake up” a female voice floated through Fenix’s ears, Fenix opened her eyes slowly blinking a few times, and she looked towards the voice. It was a women Fenix sat up in bed quickly her eyes wide open._

_“Calm down dear it’s just me” the voice said soothingly, Fenix relaxed instantly_

_“I have noticed you’re a magic user was you’re mother a witch?” the women asked Fenix looked up at the women confused_

_“I don’t know” Fenix said softly_

_“Hmm, well I can teach you how to use your magic if you like?” the kind women offered Fenix smiled and nodded her head in excitement. The women smirked, she may have one daughter that she has already was currently shaping into a Queen, and her other daughter she got rid of, she defiantly deserves mother of the year award. Fenix climbed out of bed to get ready for the day she has only been with this women for a few months now and she couldn’t wait to get started on working with magic. The women said she has to remain quiet and hidden that no one could know she was in the castle and that’s what Fenix did she kept to herself and she was small so she was good at hiding the only person who knew she was even there was… Cora. Cora had a certain way she was going to teach the small blonde head girl and she couldn’t wait. Whenever Fenix got something wrong she felt a sting on her back, the first time she yelped which earned her a harder whip so after that she kept her mouth closed. Tears would sting her eyes as she held back the sobs and tears as Cora used her magic to whip her body,_

_“You would think you would off learnt something by now” Cora smirked Fenix refused to say anything worried if she did the tears would start, after another attempted of the spell Cora was currently teaching her she got it. A sigh escaped her lips and a smirked graced Cora’s lips as she took a step towards the small girl_

_“Good-girl, now let’s see if you can do it again” Cora purred inches from Fenix’s face, Fenix gulped as she was about to do the spell again and she noticed her hands shook. She took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly calming herself ‘magic is emotion’ that is what Cora told her before they started. When Fenix had calmed down a little bit so she could think so did the spell and Cora looked at her with bright eyes_

_“Well done dear” Cora purred she gripped Fenix’s hair roughly as she brought the younger girl into a rough kiss. Fenix froze she was only five years old and this old women was kissing her she tried to fight her but Cora’s grip was too hard, a whimper fell from her lips. Cora threw Fenix to the ground, that when Fenix curled herself into a ball trying to hide herself and make herself smaller_

_“Get up” Cora hissed she wasn’t going to let this girl be weak Cora used her magic to lift up the young girl and whipped her really badly along her stomach the cut started under her right breast that had yet to develop down to her left hip a scream tore through her throat as blood seeped from her body_

**_ End of flashback/dream _ **

Fenix woke up with a gasp and grabbed her stomach. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom she just made it before last night’s dinner came up after what seemed like forever Fenix laid on the cold tiled floor, she closed her eyes as tears fell down her face she ran her hand along the scar. She knew that’s how she really got the scar, Regina told her she got it in a car accident. Fenix didn’t know how long she was lying on the ground for but she heard a knock at the door, so she dragged herself off the floor and quickly washed out her mouth with mouth wash and went downstairs slowly her head was pounding and her stomach felt queasy. She opened the door not really surprised to see Regina there, her first thought was to slam the door in her face, but she knew she couldn’t so she opened the door wider and the brunette walked in

“Fenix, are you okay you ran out last night and haven’t answered your phone” Regina asked in concern the younger blonde looked to pale and looked like she was going to faint.

“I’m fine, I fell asleep as soon as I got home sorry” Fenix lied

“You don’t look so good are you okay?” Regina asked worried

“I’m fine” Fenix sighed running a hand through her hair.

“You aren’t okay, you look really pale and you look like you are going to faint any second” Regina frowned. Fenix glared at the brunette

“Can you stop acting like you actually give a dam about me” Fenix snapped Regina stepped back where was this coming from is

“I do care about you” Regina said softly Fenix was getting frustrated that dream she had seemed so freaking real and she didn’t know what to do anymore. Fenix exhale noisily before walking more into the house Regina followed her closing the door behind her.

“Fenix what is going on ever since yesterday you have been acting… off” Regina frowned she couldn’t place her finger on it but she was generally really worried about the younger women that has wormed her way in her heart. She can’t really remember who she was in the Forbidden Forest she wasn’t sure if she had ever met the girl but for some reason she was very protective of her. Fenix bit her lip should she tell Regina about these dreams or should she just keep them to herself a little longer. Regina noticed the frown on Fenix’s face as she got lost in her own thoughts. Fenix knew she couldn’t tell Regina, not yet she mortared on a fake smile

“Honestly Reggie I am fine” Fenix smiled Regina sighed she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Fenix with this topic so she let it drop, pretending to give up Fenix will tell her when she is ready or so she hopes.

“So what’s on the agenda for today” Fenix asked

“Well I might need you to get Henry from school and take him to Archie’s, pick him up after his appointment take him home and cook him dinner” Regina rambled

“Sure” Fenix grinned

“Working late again?” Fenix presumed

“Yes” Regina sighed she loved being Mayor she truly did but sometimes she just wishes she killed everyone things would have been a lot easier.

“I better get going, I have a lot to do I will see you tonight” Regina smiled as she left. Once the door closed Fenix sagged onto a close by seat resting her head on the cold marble kitchen counter. Before Fenix could even more another knock sounded on the door much to Fenix’s confusion it wouldn’t off been Regina she would off walked straight back in she must of dreamed it, but when it happened again Fenix got to her feet and walked towards the door for the second time that morning. When she opened it she saw someone she wasn’t expecting.

“Um, Hello” Fenix said blinking

“Uh, Hi” the women smiled a slight blush covering her cheeks

“How do you know where I live” Fenix asked narrowing her eyes

“I saw you running from the Mayors house upset so I followed you home, I was going to see if you were alright but it looked like you didn’t want to be disturbed” the women said running her hand through her hair. Fenix sighed and glared at the women

“Emma, I could have you up for stalking you know” Fenix said raising her eyebrow in annoyance

“I’m not stalking you I was concerned I thought she hurt you” Emma shrugged sheepishly

“Because you believe she is the Evil Queen” Fenix said rolling her eyes

“Henry told you about operation Cobra” Emma said shocked

“Operation… what no, he showed me his story book and told me that he thinks Regina is some sort of Evil Queen” Fenix said confused. Emma bit her lip as Fenix narrowed her eyes

“As you can see I am fine, you can leave now” Fenix said

“I’m not the enemy here” Emma whispered. Fenix stopped closing the door and looked at the older blonde,

“I never said you were” Fenix said raising her eyes brow

“No, but you are treating me with some hostility, I am guessing Regina told you who I am, I’m not here for Henry” Emma said and flinched at her words

“I didn’t mean it like that, the kid found me and dragged me here saying this women is the Evil Queen but I have seen nothing but love” Emma said Fenix sighed and opened up her door more, she knew she was going to regret this. Emma saw the invitation and walked in,

“Thanks” Emma whispered as she walked past Fenix

“The lounge-room is through there, I’ll get us something to drink” Fenix nodded. She didn’t know why she let this women in her house she didn’t seem threating but Regina is her friend and she never realised it but a mother like figure to her so her natural reaction was to shut this women out because she (meaning Regina) didn’t like Emma. Fenix grabbed two glasses of apple juice and walked into the lounge-room.

“Regina isn’t a monster, she loves Henry more than anything, she puts him first she would do anything for him” Fenix whispered playing with her juice before taking a sip

“I can see that, then why does he keep saying that?” Emma asked

“I don’t know, he is ten so maybe this is his way of rebelling early” Fenix shrugged

“I’m going for sheriff” Emma said quietly

“What, I thought you were leaving” Fenix said shocked

“I was going to but Henry is unstable and well I know it will piss of Regina” Emma shrugged Fenix sighed this wasn’t going to end well. Emma stayed over for about another half an hour before she left. Fenix made herself something to eat and then distracted herself until she had to get Henry from school, while he was at Archie’s she went over to Granny’s for some coffee while she waited when they got back to the mansion she cooked up Spaghetti Bog, she made Regina a bowl and put it in the fridge ready for the brunette for when she got home. They sat down and ate in silence Henry looking up at Fenix every now and then

“What is it Henry” Fenix sighed

“Emma told me she came and saw you” Henry said looking down Fenix tensed of course she did

“I also have a question” Henry asked softly which caused Fenix to tense even further when Fenix didn’t say anything Henry continued

“You reaction last night to Cora, what was that about, do you remember her or?” Henry asked

“I have no clue what you are talking about Henry now finish your dinner” Fenix said stiffly Henry sighed he knew he won’t get anywhere so he gave up, after he and Fenix finished eating he did the dishes and went up to his bedroom to work on his Homework while Fenix paced back and forward in the lounge-room unable to settle, she was in that much distress she didn’t even hear Regina get home,

“Fenix” Regina asked concerned Fenix stopped what she was doing and smiled

“Oh, Regina your home” Fenix chuckled awkwardly

“Didn’t you hear me drive up?” Regina asked

“No I was a bit distracted” Fenix chuckled

“Well I better get going, you look tired, I made Spaghetti bog for dinner I made you up a bowl in the fridge you just got to heat it up, I will see you tomorrow” Fenix smiled she gave Regina a quick hug before she made her way home and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_Fenix flinched and held her breathe as a giggle echoed around her empty room. She just found out Regina shoved her own mother through a mirror in anger, Fenix didn’t know what to do she was only eight years old and yes Cora had tortured and raped her but she taught her how to use Dark Magic and Cora was really proud of her, or so she thought at least. She heard the laugh again she turned around trying to find the source she conjured up a fireball._

_“I’m not going to hurt you dearie” the voice echoed around her Fenix turned around facing every possible corner but she couldn’t see anyone_

_“So you are Cora’s little pet she has been hiding” the voice said gleefully_

_“I am nobodies pet” Fenix huffed._

_“You have much to learn dearie” the voice said_

_“Who are you and what do you want” Fenix spat_

_“My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I’m here to take over Cora’s training you have much more to learn little one” Rumple giggled as he made himself visible. Fenix flinched at the sight of him._

_“Come now, I will take you away from here somewhere easier for me to teach you dear” Rumple grinned his rotten teeth on show._

_“I’m fine here” Fenix said as she huddled into herself she didn’t trust this man, well she didn’t trust Cora either but she at least looked human this man or whatever he was liked like a monster, he had leathery looking skin, his nails where green and his teeth completely rotten._

_“We can do this the easy way… or the hard way dearie” Rumple smirked Fenix sighed and clenched her jaw, she really had no choice to go with him, no one else knew she was here. Fenix sighed as she walked towards the monster. A sadistic grin planted itself on the leathered skin beast when he grabbed Fenix by the hand and pulled her into his chest they disappeared in a puff of red smoke. When Fenix became aware of her new surrounding she was at another castle she got dragged to a room that had a slab of cement a pillow that looked beaten and whatever that was meant to be she guessed it was meant to be a blanket of some kind. After he threw her in and locked the door she gave herself a proper bed and bedding grey silk sheets covered the double bed with grey silk pillow covers. Fenix waved her hand over her body to put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed._

**_ End of flashback/dream _ **

When Fenix woke up she was back in her bedroom she blinked around confused at least this one wasn’t as bad as her first two. But these dreams still confused her to know end they seemed way to real for them to just be dreams, and if they are something else why are they making themselves known now. Fenix frowned as she sat up in her bed, she had no clue what she wanted to do today, she really didn’t feel like facing Emma or Regina so she decided she would stay in well that was after she went for a quick run. She put on running shorts and a sports bra she flinched at the scar on chest/stomach and all the small and big ones that littered her back, the only person who knows about these scares are Regina she said they were from a car crash Fenix was in a few years ago but Fenix for the life of her couldn’t remember being in one and nore could anyone else. Was Regina hiding something from her or did her brain just file away the car crush so she doesn’t have to remember her near death experience. Fenix grabbed her running singlet not ready to show the rest of the world her scares, she put on her running shoes she locked up her house and walked around the back and went for a run through the forest along the path she usually takes. She ran for two hours before returning home and noticed a yellow bug in her drive way Fenix slowed down confused and pulled her ear buds out pushing her music

“Fenix!” a voice yelled and of course that made her turn around

“Do you make a habit of turning up uninvited to places?” Fenix asked as she unlocked her door

“Henry told me he tried talking to you last night but you got a bit angry” Emma shrugged

“Can you stop acting like you give a dam and go away I’m very busy” Fenix said walking into her house and locking the door to prove her point. This blonde women was really giving her a head ache, and she didn’t know how to deal with her, maybe if she just ignored her she would go away, she wondered if Regina knows that Emma is planning to run for Sheriff yet, obviously not since she hasn’t come storming in ranting about it. Over the next few days Fenix has been avoiding Regina and hasn’t had a weird dream since and she was very thankful for that. Everything was going to plan for Fenix she somehow managed to avoid both Regina and Emma and it was only a small town, but that all came crashing down when a very annoyed brunette came marching up to her when she was at Granny’s one night for dinner

“Hey Fenix” Henry smiled as he slid into the booth she was at

“Uh… hey kid what are you doing here and where is your… never mind” Fenix muttered she managed to at least look a little guilty

“Heyyyy Reggie, what’s happing” Fenix chuckled awkwardly as she ran a hand through her hair

“Don’t hey Reggie me, why have you been avoiding me” Regina glared

“I haven’t been avoiding you I just have been busy… these past few days” Fenix said she didn’t know if she could face Regina.

“Then what have you been doing?” Regina asked as she too sild in the seat with her arms crossed Fenix sunk into her chair she really wanted to get out of this situation

“I just have been busy” Fenix shrugged

“Fraternizing with the enemy” Regina hissed Fenix blinked was Regina jealous _oh dear this will not end well at all_

“The enemy” Fenix questioned

“You know who” Regina said

“Wait Voldemort is here” Fenix said Henry chuckled Fenix ducked her head when a growl escaped Regina throat

“She is talking about my mum” Henry said coming in

“Wait, so you’re talking about yourself?” Emma asked the glare Regina sent her meant business

“My other mother, the blonde one, Emma” Henry said even though he is enjoying this far too much

“Oh…. Her” Fenix said

“To be honest kid, I really don’t like her” Fenix pondered Regina looked shocked at this

“You have been seen with her a few times in your house” Regina said Fenix turned and narrowed her eyes at Regina

“And how would you know, have you been keeping tabs on me Regina, have you got Sydney to spy on me, what the hell I thought you could trust me” Fenix huffed clearly annoyed at the women

“I do trust you, I just don’t trust her” Regina said with as much distaste as she can. Fenix sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

“If you trusted me you wouldn’t have Sydney snooping around my home” Fenix snapped

“I’M WORRIED ABOUT YOU” Regina yelled, everyone who was currently in the diner stopped and stared when Regina sent them her signature glare they went back to what they were doing

“You’re keeping something from me and I am worried about you” Regina whispered Fenix could tell she meant it, if the look in her eyes meant anything, but the problem was Fenix couldn’t trust Regina not yet not with this. Fenix sighed

“Call off Sydney Regina” Fenix scowled Regina sighed she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere else with the stubborn blonde.

“Fine, but when you are ready can you please tell me what is going on with you” Regina pleaded, Fenix yearned and closed her eyes briefly

“Fine” Fenix muttered

“Thank-you” Regina replied

“On other news did you know she is sheriff” Regina said with distaste

“I thought I heard something about that” Fenix shrugged she really couldn’t care what happened in this town as long as nothing bad happened to her.

“Are we good?” Regina asked

“Can you stop avoiding me please, I… I miss you” Regina admitted… god this was so unlike her people are going to think she has gone weak.

“We are good, and I wasn’t avoiding you I was busy I said that, and I… miss you to” Fenix replied the last part was a struggle to get out but she got it out a fake smile mortared on her face. The three of them ate their dinner at the diner and went their separate ways Fenix decided she wants a few drink so headed down to the Rabbit Hole where she got really drunk were her and Leroy got into a fight he was bath mouthing Regina and it pissed Fenix off so she may or may not have broken his nose… and jaw and ended up in a jail cell for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same as every other disclaimer on other chapters WARNING, WARNING THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_Fenix felt a body against hers pressing her into the bed. Fenix opened her eyes in a blinking fashion, she could smell the perfume she was oh so used to and she froze. What on earth is Cora doing? Fenix thought to herself. She couldn’t help but hold her breath the person above her felt her hold her breath and couldn’t help but chuckle._

_“What did I say about showing your fear dear” Cora purred in her ear Fenix forced herself to relax and swallow the bile that was coming up her throat. If she threw up on Cora there would be hell to pay_

_“What are you doing?” Fenix asked she was only six years old why was this women laying her like that, it made Fenix that even more confused_

_“Oh come now dear, you are smart I’m sure you can figure it out, haven’t you ever heard the saying like mother like daughter” Cora hummed in Fenix’s ear then licked the shell of her ear a shiver ran down Fenix’s back_

_“My mother?” Fenix questioned_

_“What does this have to do with my mother” Fenix asked she never really asked about her mother if she ever brought it up Cora struck her badly._

_“She was a whore” Cora chuckled_

_“And now you are going to be my whore” Cora purred Fenix was too young to understand the word but she knew it was nothing good Fenix tried to squirm but she felt magic tingling her skin  holding her to the bed._

_“Now, now don’t be like that you wouldn’t want me to hurt you again would you?” Cora smirked as she magicked away Fenix’s clothes_

_“Hmm, It looks like you will be hitting puberty soon remind me tomorrow to give you the talk” Cora sighed as she ran a finger down Fenix’s body Fenix clenched her jaw shut she didn’t like this not one bit._

**_ End of Flashback/Dream  _ **

Fenix sat up with a screaming tearing through her throat it made not only Emma jump but the other person that was there Fenix brought her knee’s to her chest and buried her heard there with her arms around knee’s rocking back and forth as the tears ran down her face she was trying so hard not to throw up but it didn’t work she leant over the bed and let up all of last night’s alcohol she sagged against the wall shaking and whispered _‘please no’_ under her breathe. Both women froze staring at the younger women not knowing how to react. Emma was the first to jump into action she grabbed her a cup of cold water and a wet cloth, she stepped over the pile of vomit and handed Fenix the cup while placing the cold cloth against her forehead which seemed to be burning up Fenix sighed in relief not yet wanting to open her eyes. Emma looked over her shoulder

“Can you grab a bucket and mop so I can clean this up” Emma whispered to the other person in the room. She would off argued about being bossed around but after witnessing what she just did she was not going to fight. A warm bucket of water and mop found itself near Emma who started cleaning while the other person sat on the bed carefully

“Fenix” the voice whispered Fenix flinched and cracked open her eyes and looked at the intruder

“Gina” Fenix muttered her whole body felt heavy, this had to be the worst dream she had yet it chilled her to her bones and made her feel so sick she shouldn’t stop shaking.

“You had a nightmare” Regina replied as she started stroaking Fenix’s damp hair,

“I don’t think it was a nightmare” Fenix muttered managing to sit up a bit better

“What do you mean?” Regina asked she wondered if this is what Fenix had been keeping from her

“Ever since Emma got to town, I’ve had these dreams, but I don’t think they are just normal dreams they seem to real for it to be dreams” Fenix sighed not looking at Regina or Emma they would think she was insane, Regina sucked in a breathe this can’t be good, she wondered if anyone else was getting these dreams or was it just Fenix.

“What happens in these dreams?” Regina asked

“The first one was when I found my mother on the floor not moving when I was five years old, your mother found me and kept me hidden in the castle, the second one was the first day I was in the castle she was teaching me magic but if I didn’t get it right” Fenix shuddered

“My scares that you said where from a car crash, she caused them” Fenix whispered gasping for air Regina was so tense she didn’t move Emma looked between Regina and Fenix confused as hell

“The third dream was when Rumple found me, right after you pushed you mother into that mirror” Fenix continued she couldn’t stop she had to get it off her chest

“And that one, was your mother she was about to… I was only six” Fenix sobbed fresh tears ran down her face as she covered them with her hands she was about to pull her knee’s up when she felt someone wrap their arms around her she stiffened and flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you” Regina whispered in Fenix’s ear rocking her back and forth, she could only assume Rumple abused her to and the fact that these memories are coming back it means the curse is breaking which only means Emma is the saviour, and if the curse breaks everyone will be after her Regina knew she had to do something and do it now. Regina looked up at Emma with a glare Emma looked lost and confused,

“Mention this to anyone and I shall destroy your happiness if it’s the last thing I do” Regina hissed as she helped Fenix off the bed Fenix sagged against the brunette completely whom let out a squeak and nearly dropped her

“Here let me” Emma whispered she put the mop down and grabbed Fenix from under the knee’s and picked her up, she was extremely light and looked really pale, she was starting to like the smaller blonde and was hoping they could be friends eventually she was starting to care for her in more ways than one, she wanted to nurse her and take care of her Emma had to stop herself from freezing she was she mothering her Emma thought to herself as she carried Fenix to Regina’s car, Regina followed beside Emma quietly she kept looking down at the exhausted young girl who has been through so much at such a young age.

“Thank-you” Regina whispered to Emma, when the older blonde put Fenix in the back seat

“No problem, when she feels better can you get her to text me so I know she is okay” Emma asked as she chewed her bottom lip, Regina wanted to be snarky and say no but she found herself nodding if she actually did it would be another question entirely. Fenix ended up falling asleep in the back of the car on the way back to the mansion and she had a bit of a struggle trying to get her through the door but when Jefferson saw the mayor struggling her helped her, he doesn’t know why she was the cause of her pain and misery but maybe if he helped she would get his daughter back.

“What did you do to this one?” Jefferson snarked Regina whirled around a snarl leaving her lips

“I haven’t laid a hand on her thank-you very much” Regina growled Jefferson stepped back a bit he didn’t know whether to believe her or not, but when he noticed Regina dotting over her he realised something Regina sees her as a daughter. Maybe he could use this at his advantage.

“You even think about laying a hand on her I will make sure you never see Grace again” Regina hissed seeing the look on Jefferson’s face, he clenched his jaw and let out a deep breath

“Well is there any way I can get her back” Jefferson asked tightly Regina actually looked sad for a second before her face harden

“Why on earth would I do that for you” She huffed

“Fenix doesn’t know who you really are does she?” Jefferson threatened

“I know your son is losing all hope in you what if you lost Fenix as well” Jefferson smirked  Regina curled her lips up in anger her eyes hardening did this idiot really want to threaten her

“Gina” Fenix whimpered Regina’s face changed completely as she knelt down

“I’m here sweetheart” Regina cooed

“What is happing to me, why am I having these dreams” Fenix cried she was so tried she just wanted a normal night’s sleep again.

“Nothing is wrong with you, I have to tell you something but you might hate me after” Regina sighed, if she had to tell anyone it would be Fenix she just hopes the young girl doesn’t hate her after this.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own OUAT but you all already knew that,**

**_ Flashback/Dream  _ **

_Fenix woke up with a cough. All she could smell and taste was dust she sucked in a deep breath hoping the dust would clear soon but it only made it worse._

_“I’m so sorry” Fenix heard a soft voice Fenix looked up in a blinking fashion slightly confused *Oh that’s right The Dark One got himself a new maid* Fenix thought to herself with a roll of her eyes, she sat up in her bed that she made. Rumple was amused that she made her own bed but he didn’t change it back, even if he did she would change it back to how she had it._

_“Are you okay?” the voice asked_

_“I’m fine Belle” Fenix croaked she frowned and cleared her throat, when she felt a cold glass in her hand she looked up, Belle was giving her a cold glass of water with a sheepish grin._

_“I told Rumple to wait till you woke up to clean but he wouldn’t listen to me, and he said you had to get up anyway you have a…” Belle started rambling_

_“A Magic lesson, yes I know” Fenix grumbled as she yawned she stretched and stood up. She waved her hand over her body and in place of her pyjamas sat a golden sparkly dress that had a slit on the left side that ended right under her hip, it had thin straps and showed a lot of cleavage. Belle blushed at the sight of Fenix. Who wouldn’t; she has beautiful long blonde slightly wavy hair, blue eyes that shone not only in the sunlight but in any light, her chest area was well developed for some one of her age she was currently 16 almost 17. Fenix smirked as she glided out of the room her sparkly gold heels tapping against the stone floor._

_“Good you’re awake” a voice smirked Fenix rolled her eyes and turned to face the man or whatever it was, she really wouldn’t call him a man, maybe a crocodile the leather skin and teeth gave her that impression not to mention the always hungry deathly look that glittered in his eyes all the time._

_“What will we be working on today master” Fenix said seething through her teeth she hated that she had no choose but to call this monster master, it made her sick to her stomach_

_“Oh nothing to bad” Rumpelstiltskin giggled,_

_“I want you to go and visit someone I used to know, and report back to me” the crocodile grinned Fenix frowned but did what she was told, he teleported her to a place she wasn’t well known with and it made her uneasy she growled under her breathe but continued forward. Thick tree’s surround her as she walked deeper into the woods. She could smell the musky covered branches as she side stepped a few that were sticking out. A few drops off water hit the top of her head she scowled as she continued her journey. Soon the crunch of old leaves started to fade and it just become dirt, she stopped when she reached a castle her eyes slightly widened she still wore the gold dress that she put on the morning glad that sticks and dirt haven’t ruined it she knocked on the door and it opened with a creak._

_“Hello?” Fenix called out stepping in her heels clicking against the stone floors._

_“Anyone home?” Fenix called out, of course Rumple would send her to an empty castle a snarl left her lips she could of saved all this time and have done something productive at his castle but no here she is stuck at the abounded castle doing whatever it is she has to do. Fenix rolled her eyes as she continued deeper into the castle hoping that she would at least find someone here. The click of her heels echoed around the silent castle, Fenix walked into a room that had a roaring fire and lounge chairs as well as paintings covering the bare walls._

_“And who are you?” A voice asked Fenix felt something grip her ankle she turned around and saw three females lounging on the couches Fenix didn’t say a word she just glared at them, the tentacle moved its way up to her chest tightening_

_“We asked you a question dear it is rude to ignore us” the voice smirked Fenix huffed as she fought against her restraints a growl leaving her throat_

_“Let me go” Fenix snarled_

_“If you answer my question I will” the voice laughed_

_“Fenix” Fenix hissed_

_“My name is Fenix” Fenix snapped the tentacle loosened and Fenix could finally breathe again. She rubbed her chest the glare never leaving her face_

_“Look I don’t know why I am here but my master” Fenix said spitting the word in disgust the three women noticed it and raised their eyebrow in amusement_

_“Sent me here he didn’t explain why he didn’t even give details” Fenix huffed she was beyond pissed she has been fucked around her whole life and for once she would like to be able to relax._

_“Do calm down dear you are making a scene” the women who had tentacles smirked Fenix growled but calmed down_

_“Since you know my name can I know yours” Fenix asked she may be annoyed but she can still act civil._

_“My name is Maleficent” the blonde said sitting up straighter_

_“And this is Ursula” she said pointing to the women with tentacles_

_“And Cruella” Mal said pointing to the last women who was holding a glass of what seemed to be alcohol Fenix nodded her head at each women. She let out a breath and calmed down._

_“Do you know why I got sent here?” Fenix asked_

_“No we don’t who is your master?” Maleficent asked she narrowed her eyes and pointed her staff at Fenix when a snarl left her lips_

_“The Dark One” Fenix hissed in displeasure_

_“If you dislike him why are you with him?” Ursula asked Fenix rolled her eyes_

_“You know as much as I do that I can’t just leave the Dark One, he somewhat saved my life I owe him” Fenix muttered crossing her arms_

_“How did he save your life?” Maleficent asked in interest_

_“That would be none of your business” Fenix grumbled her eyes finally setting on the blonde a small gasp left her mouth she was beyond beautiful Fenix blinked a few times and blushed when she noticed a smirk on the older blonde’s face._

**_ End of Flashback/Dream  _ **

Fenix fluttered her eyes open now used to these dreams/ vision/ flashbacks whatever they were. She looked around the room, _*that’s right I stayed at Regina’s*_ Fenix sighed as she climbed out of bed her head still reeling over the information Regina told her yesterday. So this world is a curse Fenix sort of remembers the purple cloud that surround Rumple’s castle and she woke up here but that doesn’t explain why she is getting these dreams or flashbacks as Regina call’s them. She walks downstairs she eyes Regina warily, she knows Regina won’t hurt her but it is still a lot to take in. So Emma is the saviour and has to break the curse and when that was going to happen no one knew, or how it was going to happen. Fenix sighed as she sat down at the table Henry looked at her with curious eyes and Regina looked at her worriedly and slightly scared. Henry looked between Regina and Fenix eyes narrowing

“What happened, what did you do?” Henry snarled at Regina who flinched at her sons tone

“Henry she didn’t do anything” Fenix muttered quietly, Regina was surprised Fenix was still sticking up for her.

“How can you say that, she obviously did something” Henry growled

“What makes you say that?” Fenix asked looking up at him, her eyes looked quiet intense Henry gulped and looked away. He felt a little guilty he looked up at Fenix between his lashes

“She is the Evil Queen” he whispered Fenix tensed her eyes narrowing Henry gasped he has never seen Fenix so angry and or at him

“Your mother is not the Evil Queen, Henry” Fenix said in a somewhat calm tone Regina looked alarmed she should step in but she couldn’t.

“She is” Henry said growling back Fenix clenched her jaw her hands tightening into fist she closed her and let out a breath. Henry looked slightly scared but he held his ground,

“Henry, your mother isn’t the Evil Queen, you should stop treating her badly, she was there for you through all you nightmares, every time you got sick she nursed you back to health, she had many sleepiness nights making sure you where okay and got enough milk, your mother has gone out of her way to care for you and love you and yet you treat her like shit, I would do anything for a mother like Regina” Fenix said tightly her eyes started watering she knew she shouldn’t tell Henry this but he should know what privilege he has.

“I have no clue who my father is, I was created on a one night stand, my mother never talked about him because she hated him and she hated me because I came from him. She never took care of me I had to look after myself and her when I was three I had to start cooking meals for her when I was three eyes old. When I was five she killed herself because she couldn’t take it anymore, a women found me her name was Cora she raised me in secret she didn’t want anyone to know that I was in the castle, she abused me in more than one way, she got sent away a man or well beast I should say came and took care of me he to abused me,  Your mother saved me I owe her my life” Fenix cried tears falling down her faces Regina had to clench her jaw and hands to stop herself she never knew the extent damage her mother and Rumple inflicted on the young girl. All those scars make sense now Henry had tears pouring out of his eyes Fenix was right Regina was a great mother and her felt selfish. He flung himself at Fenix

“I’m sorry” Henry cried Fenix tense she wasn’t used to body contact ever since what Cora did to her

“It’s not me who you should be apologising to Henry” Fenix muttered. Henry then flung himself at his mother

“I am so sorry I have been a horrible son, I just didn’t realise I didn’t know I” Henry cried Regina wrapped her arms around the young boy soothing him see looked up at Fenix with sad eyes Fenix refused to look at her she sat there tense she had to get out.

“I have to go” Fenix muttered before she ran out of the house she didn’t know where she was running to but when she looked up she found herself on the docks, she always wondered why she always attracted to the water, whenever she was upset she always ended up at the beach the water calmed her greatly, Fenix watched as the waves crashed against the beach the smell of the salt water hit her nose it burned a little but it relaxed her, her shoulders sagged as the tense realised from her body she sat down right where she was she didn’t care if she was in the way or not she needed this the voices around her faded as the only sound she could hear were the waves and the soft wind howling around her head.

“Fenix” a voice whispered Fenix opened her eyes and looked up it was Regina Fenix frowned slightly

“Sorry for telling him that, I know he was probably too young but I couldn’t let him keep treating you like he does when he has what I always wanted a loving mother” Fenix whispered

“Oh Fenix, you have me” Regina whispered as she brought the young girl into her arms she stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

“I wonder if my father had anything to do with the ocean” Fenix murmmed

“Why do you think that?” Regina asked

“It calms me, and it calls to me” Fenix whispered slightly confused

“Maybe your father was a pirate” Regina chuckled

“Or a male mermaid, or a captain of a ship” Regina said naming off a few things, no wonder why she looked slightly familiar she knows who Fenix’s dad is.

“Maybe” Fenix muttered as she relaxed more into Regina’s embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own OUAT warning mentions of rape and abuse will be mentioned**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_Fenix woke up to the sound of banging. She climbed out of bed tripping on her bedsheet,_

_“Mummy” Fenix called as she walked out of her room,_

_“Fenix where breakfast” the women snarled at her daughter Fenix flinched she should of known better. Fenix walked towards the fridge and grabbed out mushrooms, a bit of left over Chimera meat, and some eggs and started cooking them up she burnt herself a few times but she refused to hold it under water just yet. She walked over to her mother and held her breath, yet again she reeked of alcohol and smoke. Her mother glared at her Fenix then went and did the dishes then helped her still drunk mother to bed_

_“I wish I never had you” her mother drunkly slurred Fenix stopped herself from crying she could do that later_

_“I should have been more careful… Stupid asshole” her mother slurred as she fell asleep Fenix covered her mother and walked out she cleaned up the house then went into her room she cried a little before she picked herself up and walked outside to do some gardening._

**_ End of Flashback/Dream _ **

Fenix woke she touched her face she was crying in her sleep again, she curled into herself no one wanted her she shut her eyes and forced herself to stop the tears. She didn’t hear the knock on the door or the footsteps of someone entering her bedroom

“Fenix” a voice whispered, Fenix tensed she opened her eyes and looked at the intruder

“Emma, what are you doing in my house” Fenix asked sitting up

“Well you didn’t answer the door and I couldn’t hear anything so I go worried” Emma said sheepishly

“How did you get in?” Fenix frowned she was sure she locked the door

“I may have picked the lock” Emma chuckled awkwardly. Fenix sighed and climbed out of bed

“Are you okay, Henry was really upset when I saw him yesterday and he spilt your past” Emma said carefully she should of seen it before she noticed she scares on Fenix’s chest and bare shoulders she guess they covered most of her body.

“If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me, I know what it’s like to be abused, I myself never got sexual assaulted or raped but I did get hit a few times” Emma said softly Fenix tensed

“I don’t need nore want to talk to anyone about it” Fenix muttered she wasn’t going to let anyone in she wasn’t going to be seen as weak

“I won’t see you as weak” Emma whispered she knew exactly where Fenix’s head took her to Fenix glared at the older women

“Fenix” Emma said stepping forward Fenix tensed she didn’t like being touched Regina was really the only one she didn’t mind touching her. Fenix froze and held her breathe as arms wrapped around her she felt a pair of lips on her hair and a flash erupted from the both of them hitting the town a gasp fell from Fenix’s lips as all her memories hit her at once she started shaking and tears poured out of hers her body wracked as the sobs tore through her throat. The door burst open

“Fenix!” a voice called and she was pulled into another set of arms

“WHAT DID YOU DO” Regina screamed at the blonde

“I didn’t do anything” Emma stuttered

“Regina I remember” Fenix cried

“I know baby girl, I know the curse broke” Regina soothed Fenix as she clung to her shirt.

“I remember everything more clearly now” Fenix cried

“I-I-I-I, W-w-w-w what is going on” Emma stuttered

“Henry was right, all these fairy tales were real and you just broke the curse everyone has their memories back” Regina whispered refusing to look at the older women Emma froze gapping at her.

“So Henry is right you are the Evil Queen” Emma whispered her face hardening

“Was, she was she isn’t anymore she changed” Fenix said noticing Emma’s face change

“You can’t hurt her” Fenix whispered looking up at Emma so brokenly Regina was all she had left. Emma breathed out they could work this out later, the purple cloud that was coming towards them was more important.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own OUAT warning mentions of rape and abuse will be mentioned**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_Fenix woke up to the sound of banging. She climbed out of bed tripping on her bedsheet,_

_“Mummy” Fenix called as she walked out of her room,_

_“Fenix where breakfast” the women snarled at her daughter Fenix flinched she should of known better. Fenix walked towards the fridge and grabbed out mushrooms, a bit of left over Chimera meat, and some eggs and started cooking them up she burnt herself a few times but she refused to hold it under water just yet. She walked over to her mother and held her breath, yet again she reeked of alcohol and smoke. Her mother glared at her Fenix then went and did the dishes then helped her still drunk mother to bed_

_“I wish I never had you” her mother drunkly slurred Fenix stopped herself from crying she could do that later_

_“I should have been more careful… Stupid asshole” her mother slurred as she fell asleep Fenix covered her mother and walked out she cleaned up the house then went into her room she cried a little before she picked herself up and walked outside to do some gardening._

**_ End of Flashback/Dream _ **

Fenix woke she touched her face she was crying in her sleep again, she curled into herself no one wanted her she shut her eyes and forced herself to stop the tears. She didn’t hear the knock on the door or the footsteps of someone entering her bedroom

“Fenix” a voice whispered, Fenix tensed she opened her eyes and looked at the intruder

“Emma, what are you doing in my house” Fenix asked sitting up

“Well you didn’t answer the door and I couldn’t hear anything so I go worried” Emma said sheepishly

“How did you get in?” Fenix frowned she was sure she locked the door

“I may have picked the lock” Emma chuckled awkwardly. Fenix sighed and climbed out of bed

“Are you okay, Henry was really upset when I saw him yesterday and he spilt your past” Emma said carefully she should of seen it before she noticed she scares on Fenix’s chest and bare shoulders she guess they covered most of her body.

“If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me, I know what it’s like to be abused, I myself never got sexual assaulted or raped but I did get hit a few times” Emma said softly Fenix tensed

“I don’t need nore want to talk to anyone about it” Fenix muttered she wasn’t going to let anyone in she wasn’t going to be seen as weak

“I won’t see you as weak” Emma whispered she knew exactly where Fenix’s head took her to Fenix glared at the older women

“Fenix” Emma said stepping forward Fenix tensed she didn’t like being touched Regina was really the only one she didn’t mind touching her. Fenix froze and held her breathe as arms wrapped around her she felt a pair of lips on her hair and a flash erupted from the both of them hitting the town a gasp fell from Fenix’s lips as all her memories hit her at once she started shaking and tears poured out of hers her body wracked as the sobs tore through her throat. The door burst open

“Fenix!” a voice called and she was pulled into another set of arms

“WHAT DID YOU DO” Regina screamed at the blonde

“I didn’t do anything” Emma stuttered

“Regina I remember” Fenix cried

“I know baby girl, I know the curse broke” Regina soothed Fenix as she clung to her shirt.

“I remember everything more clearly now” Fenix cried

“I-I-I-I, W-w-w-w what is going on” Emma stuttered

“Henry was right, all these fairy tales were real and you just broke the curse everyone has their memories back” Regina whispered refusing to look at the older women Emma froze gapping at her.

“So Henry is right you are the Evil Queen” Emma whispered her face hardening

“Was, she was she isn’t anymore she changed” Fenix said noticing Emma’s face change

“You can’t hurt her” Fenix whispered looking up at Emma so brokenly Regina was all she had left. Emma breathed out they could work this out later, the purple cloud that was coming towards them was more important.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own OUAT,**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_Pain coursed through Fenix’s body. A scream tore through her throat, a loud crack echoed around the room as a wipe cracked against Fenix’s back. Again and again, Fenix was getting tortured yet again by her master_

_“Dearie, dearie, dearie” Rumple giggled sadistically this was his favourite time of the day. Making his charge scream, bleed and beg for him to stop. He never did of course but still he enjoyed it none the less,_

_“Stop” Fenix screamed as another crack hit her body, digging in deeper,_

_“Dearie, you always beg and do I ever stop?” Rumple smiled a sick grin Fenix’s whole body hurt and ached,_

_“No” Fenix whispered._

_“What was that?” Rumplestiltskin asked_

_“No! No you don’t” Fenix screamed her throat burned and ached, her throat burned and she needed a drink of water,_

_“Water” Fenix groaned_

_“What is that?” Rumple asked he did hear her but he wanted to make her beg._

_“Water, please” Fenix begged_

_“Let me think about that” Rumple pondered, Fenix already knew the answer it was going to be a no_

_“Now why would I give you water?” Rumple teased,_

_“Please, Master” Fenix begged again._

_“Hmm, no” Rumple laughed. He magically whipped Fenix this time and magic hurts more than a real whip. A horrific scream tore through Fenix’s throat_

** End of Flashback/Dream **

It obviously happened in real life as well, because she was getting shaken awake with Maleficent, Regina, Emma and Henry. Standing over her, Fenix sat up and pushed everyone aside to run to the bathroom in time which she gladly did.

“Fenix?” Maleficent asked worriedly

“I thought the nightmares went away” Regina said Fenix looked up at her,

“You actually believed that” Fenix croaked her throat still hurt, Mal waved her hand over Fenix’s mouth and throat the taste of vomit left her mouth and her throat felt soothed Fenix closed her eyes and sat back

“Thanks” Fenix whispered, she flushed the toilet and washed her face,

“So? They are still there?” Regina asked

“Yes,” Fenix sighed,

“I don’t want to talk about it” Fenix whispered

“It might help you know?” Emma butted in,

“How!” Fenix shouted in frustration

“I have been talking to Archie and it has done nothing!” Fenix shouted standing up

“Are you talking about the nightmares?” Emma asked

“No Emma. I’m not, I am going to Archie’s to just sit on the couch and look into the fire and say nothing” Fenix growled rolling her eyes

“Okay stupid question” Emma sighed,

“Look, I just don’t want to talk about it. Let’s go down and have breakfast and then go our separate ways okay” Fenix huffed she wasn’t in the mood, to deal with this.

“Okay, let’s go do that” Mal said softly she didn’t want Fenix to be in a bad mood all day, they have a lot of catching up to do. Fenix looked up at the elder blonde thankfully and with a small smile of course, Breakfast was made and eaten, Henry went to school both and Emma and Regina went to work and Maleficent started to help Fenix with the dishes

“So how is being human again. I mean I know it’s only been a few hours but” Fenix said as she passed over a wet plate to Mal.

“It feels good,” Mal said drying the plate

“But?” Fenix said

“I am sensing a but right?” Fenix frowned

“You would be” Mal laughed Fenix did always understand and know her best

“So what’s the but?” Fenix asked as she cocked her hip against the sink as Mal dried up the last plate.

“I just don’t know how this world works what if I do something wrong and I fail” Mal said desperately

“Mal that is what I am here for” Fenix said softly

“I know but I bet you don’t want to waste your time showing me how this world works” Mal sighed

“I do actually” Fenix smiled

“Mal I know you probably don’t believe me but I actually really want to help you” Fenix smiled

“Really?” Mal said sort of shocked

“Yeah” Fenix said with a silly smile on her face. Mal kissed her, Fenix froze for a second and then returned the kiss straight away, Mal pushed Fenix’s back up against the sink deepening the kiss, Mal traced her tongue along Fenix’s bottom lip who gasped and Mal took that as permission to enter Fenix’s mouth a small moan left the smaller blondes throat causing the elder one to moan back. Neither heard the door open or close, or the click of heels against the tiled floor.

“Uh” the voice got out interrupting the two women who flew apart, blush covering the faces

“Well, I didn’t realise you two were that acquainted” Regina said sounding kind of hurt

“It kind of just happened” Fenix smiled, and it felt so right.

“We all knew this was coming Regina, we just didn’t know when” Mal said

“No I know that, I am not jealous if that is what you are thinking but I am just surprised, you don’t think everything is moving too fast for you?, I mean you just got turned back into a human a few hours ago and now you are lip-locking with Fenix?” Regina said, she wasn’t jealous… okay well maybe a little bit, not of Maleficent and Fenix but of well she wasn’t sure, what exactly she was jealous about but she was jealous.

“Regina, we met before… in the forest before… before” Mal said and looked towards Fenix who looked confused

“Before what?” Fenix said

“Before I feel pregnant, if I remember correctly, which I sure hope I do and you do to” Mal said with a smile

“The one night stand we had” Fenix finished with a blush on her face, how could she not forget it. The love making that they did, they spent most of the night awake touching, tasting, sensing each other’s body. Fenix never thought she would be able to go that far with someone because of Cora but she did and Maleficent was gentle and patient with her and Fenix was ever so grateful

“You-You were pregnant” both Regina and Fenix said at the same time

“Yes, but Snow and David, kidnapped my egg before she/he hatched and I don’t know where he/she could be. But I do know that Fenix is the other mother” Maleficent said

“True Love” Regina whispered

“You two are” Regina said surprised, she knew something was going to happened between the two but she didn’t realise that they were going to be True Loves. Regina honestly didn’t know how to feel about this, she doesn’t love Mal like that, not anymore there is another certain blonde she has her eyes on but it hurt that neither of them brought it up

“Reggie” Fenix said stepping towards her

“I forgot my phone” Regina said trying not to let her hurt show she grabbed it and walked out of the door in a brisk pace Fenix sighed and looked over at Maleficent

“Give her some time to cool off, I think we have more important things to talk about right now” Maleficent sighed

“Of course” Fenix said as she walked into the lounge-room, she was a mother… she was actually a mother, and Snow… a growl left Fenix’s lips, Snow and David are going to pay for what they have done, well that is of course they make it back alive.

“I’m sorry I never told you” Maleficent started Fenix blinked

“I, I don’t blame you and I am not mad. I am a little upset, but I understand, it was just a one night stand and you thought it was a mistake we had too much to drink and if Rumple found out he/she could have been at risk but, if/when we do find him/her I hope you let me part of their life, that is if that’s why they want also.” Fenix

“Of course I would never stop you from seeing him/her” Mal said shocked and slightly hurt. Fenix closed her eyes and sighed, and Mal brought her into a hug and they just laid on the couch thinking about their long lost child, hoping he/she is okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Same disclaimer as always. Yes I am aware that this isn’t just following season one I have taken bits and pieces from each season and put it in this fic, so it’s not exactly cannon but some bits will be and others won’t be.**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_Fenix had stayed for a few nights at Maleficent’s castle getting to know the three women and tonight for no reason they were celebrating something well she got told it was nothing special but she had a feeling she was getting lied to, but by the end of the night all four of them where smashed, Ursula and Cruella had ‘snuck off’ a while ago and Fenix knew exactly what they were doing, they weren’t doing a very good job at hiding their relationship. Mal on the other hand kept looking at her, her grey eyes darkened with lust and Fenix knew exactly how this night was going to end_

_“Mal, before… before we go that far, because if the look in your eyes in anything to go by I am guessing you want to have sex/ make love, there is something you need to know… I was… someone forced me to have sex with them I just, can we take it slow?” Fenix blurted out in her drunken haze_

_“We can go as slow as you want my beautiful girl” Maleficent whispered in fact, she wasn’t that drunk and she was pretty sure Fenix wasn’t either so she was glad and hoped the smaller blonde wouldn’t regret this in the morning. Maleficent grabbed Fenix’s hand and slowly walked her up to her room, where she pushed her on the bed softly and laid on top of her Fenix tensed up and started shaking so Mal stopped what she was doing and climbed off her and rolled beside her._

_“How about, we just kiss and touch each other for now get to know each-others body and if you want me to stop just say stop okay?” Maleficent suggested and Fenix nodded her head. Mal leant forward softly pressing her lips to Fenix’s who leant in; the kiss was magical, it left like fireworks were going off it sent tingles from her lips throughout her whole body a quiet moan left Fenix’s lips and she knew this was right. Mal softly ran her finger tips down and across Fenix’s body, it was as light as a feather yet Fenix could still feel it and she wanted more. God never has she wanted something this bad in her life and yet here they are in this moment about to make love for the first time she was about to finally do something she wanted to do and not get forced into it. Mal did what she said she would do and they took it very slow Fenix sort of wanted to hurry up but she is also glad she is taking it slow it is helping her move on, and that is what happened Mal brought Fenix to her climax over and over and Fenix doing the same to Maleficent, Mal was quiet impressed with Fenix, for it being her first time. She did say she was a quick learner, after one tense orgasm that Fenix gave Mal a bright light surround the two women without the other noticing as they both passed out due to the intensity of it. After they woke Fenix had to leave, she didn’t want to but Mal knew if Fenix didn’t go now Rumple will find her and kill her and Mal wanted Fenix safe even if it meant never seeing her again._

_**End of Flashback/Dream**_

Fenix woke with a small gasp. Tears rushing down her face, Mal instantly pulled her into her arms.

“What nightmare was it this time dear?” Mal asked

“It wasn’t a nightmare” Fenix whispered

“Then why are you crying?” Mal said confused

“It was when we first made love, the night that out daughter and or son was created” Fenix cried

“Oh Fenix” Mal soothed and rubbed her hand along Fenix’s back to sooth the younger women. They just stayed in each other arms for a while when there was a knock at the door. Fenix looked at Mal confused but went and opened it anyway and there, standing on the other side of the door was Emma looking somewhat guilty

“Uh hey, I am sorry to interrupt but we may have a problem” Emma said looking behind her wearily Fenix sighed and rolled her eyes

 “Come in” Fenix muttered, she was still kind of annoyed and pissed at Emma for the other morning and honestly Emma doesn’t blame her.

“Cora is back” Emma said. Fenix froze, her breath was cut short her eyes went wide in fear. She couldn’t get anything out and her whole body started shaking, tears formed in her eyes as the descended down her face, a broken sob escaped her lips as her legs gave out lucky enough Mal was standing close by to catch her as more broken sobs escaped Fenix’s lips.

“Shh, It is okay I won’t let that bitch hurt you trust me” Mal said trying to sooth Fenix but nothing worked she was in a state of panic and Mal and Emma weren’t sure they will be able to get her out of it. Fenix was still sobbing and shaking when Regina ran in.

“Fenix” Regina said shocked as she saw the broken girl on the floor in Mal’s arms who looked so sad yet so pissed off.

“Regina if your mother comes any were near Fenix I will not hesitate to kill her do you understand me” Maleficent said in such a deadly tone that both Emma and Regina gulped and stepped back, Regina has witnessed Mal almost at her worst and it was not a pretty sight and she knew how protective the dragon can be so she knew that she would kill her mother if it came to it.

“I won’t let my mother hurt her” Regina tried to promise but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop her, she was always so weak when it came to her mother but now? Now she has Henry to worry about and Fenix and… Emma. She was going to try her hardest to keep Cora away from Fenix she knew she couldn’t keep the memories away forever but she can and at least try to keep the person from those memories away from her.

“So I am guessing you told them” Regina bit at Emma, she knew how Fenix would react and would of liked to slowly get to the topic not just dump it on her like Emma obviously did

“Yes, she needed to know, I still remember from the station that one time Regina, and the other night” Emma whispered and shuddered she has never heard such a horrific and pained scream in her life and hurt her so much and it keeps playing over and over in her heard.

“I know, I was going to tell her I told you this, we needed to ease into it not jumped dump it on her.” Regina snapped

“Either way Regina she would have had this reaction, your mother is a monster and she has” Emma started

“She has what Emma finish the sentence” Regina hissed warningly, yes the two may be in love with each other but things are still somewhat tense between them and it probably will be for a while.

“Look at what she has done to her, Fenix has nightmares because of her. Not to mention the scars that litter her body because of that bitch” Emma growled

“We all know that isn’t what you were going to say now is it Em-ma” Regina snapped

“STOP!” Fenix screamed, god she really didn’t need this right now she has more things to worry about, like putting up a barrier around her house to keep that evil bitch out.

“If you two cannot get along both of you get out, I already have enough to worry about without having to listen to the two of you argue of how fucked up and damaged I am because of Regina’s mother,” Fenix snapped standing up with the help of Mal who also didn’t look to impressed by the way the other two were acting

“You are right. I am sorry” Emma said blushing a little Fenix sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

“Look, I need to put a barrier up can you two just go please” Fenix said both women looked hurt

“But” Regina whispered

“Regina why are you really here?” Fenix asked

“Was it to tell me about your mother, or to have another go at myself and Maleficent for kissing or wanting to find out lost child?” Fenix snapped, she was in no mood. Yes Mal’s magic helped her get out of the panic attack but it is not stopping the mood she is in.

“I did come to tell you about her.” Regina whispered, she understood why Fenix was pissed off at her she has every right to be Regina did overreact this morning and it isn’t fair on Mal or Fenix, they found their one true love and happy ending she should be happy and she is. She just wished hers wasn’t so… complicated.

“Right” Fenix muttered she sort of believed her but right now she just didn’t

“Emma did Regina tell you this morning that she was going to speak to me about her mother? Did you disobey her direct order of you not telling me?” Fenix asked, Emma looked down and bit her lip

“Yes, she did say she was going to tell you and I should stay out of it” Emma whispered

“But, it could have been too late by then! Cora could have rocked up any second to finish what she started all those years ago” Emma said trying to defend herself. Fenix sighed, if they kept fighting they would get nowhere so Fenix closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes Mal placed her hand on Fenix’s back sending bits of magic to help the younger girl calm down.

“Okay look, both of you have done something wrong and you both have owned up to it. Emma look I understand why you did what you did but next time Regina tells you not to do something please listen to her, you are both correct. I needed to be eased into it not just dumped on me, yes I might still off had the same reaction but it would have been easier for me and my body to respond if I was eased into it. Now Regina, you need to get over whatever it is you are feeling about me and Mal being together, I know you where lovers at one stage and I am not trying to be hateful or sound rude but it’s time for you to move on why can’t you just be happy Mal found her true love you found yours why can’t Mal move on but you can? I, we both get that you are upset about a few things but if I remember correctly you are the one who went ape shit and cursed a town because of Snow White, so it is your own fault you knew none of this. Now talking of Snow White. Emma I know she is your mother, and David is your father, but if they do come back somehow you better be prepared for maybe losing them because of what they did to me and Mal. We will tell you at a later date not right now as I need to prepare not only myself but my house for Cora and her wrath.” Fenix got out calmly, she was surprised how calm she remained

“I’m sorry” Emma replied

“You are right, I should of listened to Regina, I am sorry I caused you such distress I will listen to her next time and every time after that, and okay but just try not to kill them, they are my parents after all, also do you need help with anything?” Emma asked

“If you could, go grocery shopping for me my list is on the bench, you Mal and Regina can add whatever you like to the list if you need or want anything” Fenix said Mal and Regina waved their hands and added things to the list while Fenix gave Emma her card.

“Okay I will be back as soon as I can” Emma said after she grabbed the list” Emma nodded and walked out the door.

“Regina before we sit down and talk can you please help myself and Mal put up a barrier” Fenix asked Regina nodded her head, she was kind of glad she sent Emma out of the house because the talk they are about to have she wasn’t sure she was ready for Emma to hear yet. After the barrier was set, and only Regina, Emma, Henry, Ruby, Mal and Fenix could make it through with a password did the three sit down and talk

“First things first, I am sorry. I overreacted I don’t know why I did because I am happy for you and Mal I truly am I don’t know what come over me. I guess I was just hurt you are like a daughter to me and I didn’t even know you were gay and or liked someone and now all of a sudden you’re dating my best friend and former ex-lover whom you have a kid with? It is a lot to take on at once, but when I got to work I sat down and thought about my actions and I realised I was in the wrong in this situation you are correct I cursed my old land because of Snow White, when it wasn’t only her at fault it was also my mother’s fault. I never went and visited Maleficent and so that is obviously why she never told me about her losing her/your baby or about you, and well I did sweep you up in the curse. Which caused you to lose your memories as well so you would off forgotten all about Mal and I am sorry for that” Regina said

“I never forgot about Mal or my feelings for her” Fenix whispered

“I was confused at who this Mal was and I just thought it must have been who I was in the ‘car accident’ with and she died on impact that is what my brain told me,” Fenix frowned

“I am so sorry I lied to you about that and caused you both so much pain. I want to know if we can start again Mal and Fenix can we start were we left off before all this mess feel apart.” Regina asked

“I am willing to try” Fenix nodded

“As am I, but I do wish to take this at my pace” Mal said Regina nodded in understanding. Fenix’s phone beeped

**Emma: I am outside, what’s the password?**

“It’s Emma she wants to know the password but how do we actually know it is her?” Fenix frowned

“I have away” Regina said, the three of them walked outside and saw Emma with her bug sitting just outside of the drive way waiting to be let in. Regina walked out and asked Emma her question and when she was satisfied that it was Emma she allowed her in. Emma, Mal and Fenix unpacked the groceries while Regina went and got Henry. Mal was wanting to cook dinner, for all of them with the help of Fenix of course, the dish Mal choose was Mac and Cheese it was easy and simple for a first dish and Maleficent did a really good job of it. While Emma and Henry washed and dried the dishes Regina broke some other news to Fenix.

“Fenix there is something else…” Regina said slowly

“What is it?” Fenix said narrowing her eyes at the brunette

“Your father, may also be in town” Regina said Fenix opened her mouth she was shocked she didn’t know how to react to that information. She should be happy? Mad? Sad? She didn’t know all she could do was stand there and blink

“My… My father?” Fenix repeated

“Who? What??” Fenix got out she had to sit down as her legs were about to give way,

“After the night at the docks, I thought I had a feeling of who your father was, your eyes and jawline I always thought they looked familiar and I didn’t know until my mother came into town, she brought him with her. Your father is Killian Joans” Regina said kneeling in front of the blonde

“Wait, Captain Hook is Fenix’s father” Henry said

“Yes” Regina nodded

“Wow, that’s kind of cool” Henry smiled Regina and Emma looked up at Henry with a raised eyes brow

“Right sorry” Henry blushed

“No, it’s fine Henry I guess it is a little cool that my father is a pirate, but it also explains so much” Fenix scoffed.

“I don’t care, I don’t want to meet him” Fenix growled standing up. Her father left her mother, and her behind. She didn’t know if her mother had told Killian but she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out just yet, she is ready to face him and she doesn’t know when she will be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Same disclaimer as always**

**_ Flashback/Dream _ **

_The wind was cold against her skin. A shiver ran down her back, she was working outside today._

_“So dearie” Rumple giggled_

_“Today we are as you can see going to be working outside” Rumple smirked_

_“What is it you need me to do?” Fenix asked with a sigh,_

_“Well dearie I need you to kill something for me today” Rumple smiled Fenix froze, this would be her first kill she didn’t want to be that person she never did but she guessed she didn’t really have a choice right now does she. It’s either she kills whoever it is and get it over with or die herself and she has to admit she isn’t ready to die._

_“Who do I have to kill?” Fenix asked tightly, Rumple waved his hand and a teenage girl appeared before her eyes, Fenix sucked in a deep breath and clenched her jaw_

_“How old is she?” Fenix asked Rumple had the girl’s mouth ducked tapped her eyes and nose where puffy and red and tears feel down her face, Fenix could just make out the muffled pleading of her begging for her life._

_“She is sixteen” Rumple smirked_

_“I found her sneaking out of her house she was going to meet up with a boyfriend or girlfriend I couldn’t exactly remember” Rumple giggled and shrugged Fenix froze as she toke a step towards the girl she had to stop her own tears she couldn’t show weakness not in front of Rumple so she ripped out the young teenagers heart with a shaky hand and crushed it, a tear or two slipped down her cheeks without her realising it._

_“Soon enough dearie you will learn to love killing” Rumple smirked and another tear slipped because Fenix knew he was right, she did love watching the girl die before her eyes and it scared her._

** End of Dream/Flashback  **

Fenix woke up in a sweat and tears rushing down her face. But Mal was beside her soothing her and calming her down. Fenix sighed and leant into the embrace. It has been a few days now, and Fenix was actually a little bit curious about her father now that she has had time to think about it and with Emma, Regina and Mal convincing her she finally decided to meet her father, what will happened after she does is all up to him she guesses. Fenix walked towards the dock that was the obvious place where he would be she ran into the one person she wasn’t expecting to see just yet.

“Cora” Fenix breathed out

“Well, well dear look how beautiful you turned out to be” Cora smirked taking a step forward Fenix took a step back.

“Don’t” Fenix warned

“Or what dear?” Cora smirked,

“Does Killian know?” Fenix asked and Cora looked at her confused this time is was Fenix’s turn to smirk

“So where is he? There is something I would like to talk to him about” Fenix asked, Killian saw what was happening on the dock and the girl looked familiar, he walked down

“Hello love, you are beautiful do I know you?” Killian smirked

“No you don’t but you are about to” Fenix said

“I like the sound of that” Killian smirked

“First of all Ew” Fenix said scrunching up her face

“Second of all, just know that I hate you and I will never forgive you for what you did to my mother” Fenix added

“And third of all… I am your daughter” Fenix finished. Hook and Cora froze, Hook blinked and then suddenly remember why she looked familiar the wench he had a night-one stand with

“Oh yes I remember your mother how she is?” Killian asked

“Dead she OD because of you” Fenix snarled

“And then that monster found me. Tortured me and raped me” Fenix snarled Killian took a step back and blinked

“I-I am sorry” Killian frowned

“Will you at least let me get to know you, as you said you are my daughter after all” Killian asked Fenix had to resist the urge to scoff did she actually want to get to know him now that they are face to face?

“Fenix!” Mal shouted she turned around and Mal, Regina and Emma rushed towards her Fenix rolled her eyes but stayed where she is

“Mother” Regina said stiffly

“Are you okay?” Mal asked as she checked Fenix over

“I am fine Mal. She didn’t touch me” Fenix reassured her lover.

“And she never will” Mal hissed and glared at Mal

“Well that is new” Cora smirked

“Didn’t I teach you dear love is weakness” Cora shook her head, she loved over at Regina who had her arm wrapped around Emma’s waist

“And you dear, who is this?” Cora smirked

“Someone you aren’t going to touch for once I am going to have my happy ending” Regina growled

“I am giving you one warning mother, leave before something bad happens” Regina warned

“Like what dear? Your failed attempt to kill me didn’t stop me before what makes you think you can do it know” Cora asked, Regina smirked

“Because I have a weapon” Regina replied

“Oh and what would that be dear?” Cora asked

“Now that would be telling” Regina smirked she was so over how her mother treated her now she was finally standing up for herself she knew where her mother’s heart was and she can either shove it in her mother’s chest and or kill her… Regina wasn’t sure what she wanted to do yet… only time would tell.

**Now that is the end for part one *Smirks* you all will have to just wait for part two.**


End file.
